


Happy Beginings

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Floof, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Things are looking up for Spot.[timestamp; like one or two weeks after Reconciliation]





	Happy Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks for giving this a chance, I'm soft for sprace

Things were looking up for Sean Conlon. He had all A's, his boyfriend was rid of his homophobic parents, and he had gotten a pretty nice looking envelope from NYU in the mail. 

The instant he saw it on the counter, he called a family meeting. David was over helping Crutchie run lines for the community play he was in, and they sat together on the couch. Jack plopped down in the rocking chair wiping paint off his hands and face. Medda leaned on the back of the couch, dishrag in hand, and Smalls sprawled out in Crutchie and Dave's laps. 

Spot's hands shook as he ripped the envelope. 

He read it aloud, "New York University's school of law would be glad to accept you into our program," Spot reread it a couple times in disbelief, before grinning widely. "Oh my god, I got in!"

He bounded over the coffee table and scrambled around the couch to hug Medda. "I did it Mama," he pulled back and jumped in the air, pumping his fist. He gave hugs all around before rushing towards the door. "I gotta tell Race!" Spot turned around to see if Medda was okay with him leaving. 

"Go on," Medda said, "just be home in time for dinner. And bring Antonio with you if you want, we always have room!"

Spot bounded over, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his keys and running out the door. It took only twelve minutes to get to Race's grandfather's house, and Spot was eager as he knocked on the door.

Bianca opened it and turned her head inside. "Tony, your boyfriend's here," she nodded Spot inside and he was immediately met by a just as eager Race.

He jumped at Spot and hugged him hard, grinning ear to ear. 

Spot chuckled and kissed him sweetly. "Easy there pretty boy, don't kill me."

Race smiled and brushed their noses together, "I'm excited to see you, I have good news." He pulled Spot in for another kiss and threaded his fingers through the boy's hair.

Bianca fake gagged behind them, rolling her eyes and walking back upstairs.  
"Really," Spot asked. "That's great, I have good news too!"

Race kissed his nose. "Not as good as mine," he sang. He pulled Spot over to the couch and pushed him down, straddling his lap playfully.

They leaned in together and Spot succumbed to the bliss of Race's lips on his own. The kiss was soft and sweet, with Race carding his fingers through Spot's soft black hair. Eventually, they pulled apart and Race buried his face in Spot's neck. 

"What was your news," he whispered. 

"Oh," Spot grinned, "I got into the NYU Law School!"

Race jerked back to look Spot in the eye. "No."

Spot nodded, "yes."

"Oh my god." Race jumped up, "oh my god. Oh my god!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh my god! Sean, I got in to NYU, that was my news!"

Spot stared in disbelief, "no."

"Yes!" Race ran to the kitchen and returned with an envelope. He gave it to Spot, who simply tossed it aside. He jumped off the couch and let out an excited shout, "god baby, we did it!"  
Race rushed forward and latched into Spot, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Spot kissed him passionately, "you know what this means?"

"We're gonna live together!" Race laughed breathlessly as Spot kissed every inch of bare skin he could reach. "It's what we've always wanted, I can't believe it!"

Spot moved, dumping Race in the couch and sitting down beside him. They were breathless, grinning and soaking in the feeling of happiness and relief that consumed them. 

They had been super stressed lately, with college applications and the looming threat of a break up. They didn't know if they'd be able to do long distance. And it really was a long distance. Spot's number one choice was Stanford, which was all the way in California, and all the colleges Race applied to were on the east coast. They didn't know if they could be thousands of miles apart and keep a relationship. Long distance almost never worked, and they knew that. 

But now they didn't have to worry. They would go to the same school, even live together. They couldn't have been happier. 

Spot smiled widely, "so, mama suggested you come over for supper. You up for a meal with my crazy family?"

Race creeped closer to him on the couch. "Only if I get some time with you afterwards," he winked and Spot blushed madly. 

"O-of course you will," he stammered. 

"Good." Race smirked as he traced the blush forming on Spot's cheeks, relishing the way he shivered before leaning in and kissing him.

Spot let out a low whine and pulled away. "Not now, pretty boy."

Race sighed and nodded, standing up and offering a hand to Spot. "Alright, let's go."

Yeah, things were looking up for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my life better!!!
> 
> Come screech on fumblr @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick


End file.
